I am here
by wira f
Summary: naruto adalah anak kembar dari pasangan namikaze, tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan pintar/ bad summary
1. hmm

**Title : I am here**

**Pair : sasufemnaru, sainaruko, slight gaasaku, shikaino, kibahina, dll**

**Warning : smart!naru, femnaru, gaje, typo, ide pasaran,**

**Disclemer : Naruto milik Om Mamashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita abal ini milikku heheheh**

Capther 1 : hmm..

Di siang yang sama cerahnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tampak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai sedang termenung ditepi danau buatan di dekat rumah mewah, salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang.

Dia tampak melamunkan sesuatu sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya, "-san,, kaa-san" panggilnya, setelah sekian lama panggilan itu tidak tergubris, akhirnya yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit, "eeh, Karin-chan, sudah pulang dari sekolah,," Tanyanya pada gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengannya ini dengan ekspresi sendu. "sudah kaa-san, nee kaa-san sedang apa disini ?,, tidak baik seorang wanita hamil 9 bulan termenung sendirian disini.."jawabnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi yang sedang di pasang oleh wanita yang dipanggil dengan kaa-san ini.

"tidak apa-apa kok, kaa-san hanya ingin menikmati suasana yang seperti ini, tidak seperti di rumah yang membosankan," kata wanita bersurai merah dengan iris hazel ini. Sang gadis berambut merah dengan iris hazel yang serupa dengan nya ini tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang dipanggil dengan kaa-sannya ini.

Masih segar dipikirannya kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, sang tou-san harus pergi ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Amerika, untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan keluarga yang sedang bermasalah, sang kakek yang mengirimkannya kesana, sedangkan perusahaan yang ada di Jepang di urus oleh nee-sannya walaupun umurnya baru 19 tahun.

Flashback

22 februari 1996

Dua orang pria berambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah ruang kerja yang ada di sebuah perusahaan-namikaze crop, mereka Nampak sedang serius menangani dokumen perusahaan mereka, saking seriusnya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sekretaris kepercayaan mereka- hatake kakashi masuk keruangannya,

"ano,, permisi, namikaze-sama, ini dokumen yang anda minta tadi " kata kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi dokumen yang diminta sang bos. Namikaze senior aka Namikaze jiraya, menyambut dokumen itu dari tangan sang sekretaris.

"ano, kalau tidak ada ada lagi, saya permisi Namikaze-sama," pamit sang sekretaris. "ahh yah silahkan, kakashi, oh iya tolong kamu siap kan tiket ke Amerika untuk pernebangan lusa dan juga tiket ke Australia," kata sang Namikaze senior.

"ha'I jiraya-sama" jawab kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian kerja untuk meniggalkan ruangan Namikaze junior itu.

Sepeniggalan kakashi sang anak aka Namikaze Minato menanyakan perihal tiket yang di bicarakan sang ayah kepada sekretarisnya itu, "nee, tou-san tiket tadi, akan tou-san apakan?" Tanya minato.

"tiket itu akan kamu gunakan untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan kita yang bermasalah," jawab sang tou-san dengan ekspresi tenangnya. "tapi,, ayah… kushina sedang hamil, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian" bantah sang anak karena tidak mau meninggalkan sang istri yang sedang hamil anaknya,

"minato, kamu tidak boleh egois, perusahaan kita sedang bermasalah disana, jika aku bisa aku akan pergi sendiri kesana, tapi perusahaan kita yang berada di Australi juga harus ku pantau" tegasnya.

"tapiii,, tou-san.." protes sang anak, "untuk masalah kushina ada kaa-sanmu yang akan merawatnya selama kamu ada disana" potong sang ayah berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang kerja sang anak, "satu lagi, untuk masalah ini aku akan menjelaskan sendiri pada kushina, aku yakin dia akan mengerti," tegasnya sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang anak.

Minato yang tahu akan sikap sang ayah, Karena kalau sang ayah sudah bicara tegas tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"aaarrrgghhh…" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan nya, dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya kasar, sambil mulai mencari nomor yang akan di hubungi.

Setelah mendapatkannya kemudian dia menghubungi nomor tersebut, Beberapa saat kemudian telpon itu dianggat oleh seseorang.

"moshi-moshi" jawab sang lawan bicara.

"kyuu, ini tou-san.."

"ya, ada apa tou-san?"

"boleh tousan minta tolong"

"apa tousan"

"besok, suruh dei untuk pulang, bilang penting.."

"baiklah tousan"

"oke, sekarang tidurlah, sudah lebih jam 10 malam disana kan"

"baiklah, ayasuminasai tousan"

"nee, ayasuminasai, kyuubi"

Kata itu kemudian menutup pembicaraan minato dan sang anak, minato menatap nama kyuubi di layar handphonenya, nama Namikaze Kyuubi, anaknya satu-satunya laki-laki.

Walau umurnya baru 19 tahun ia sudah menamatkan kuliah doktornya, di Jurusan business, juga sudah ikut mengembangkan perusahaan mereka yang ada di London, yang pada awal pertama ia berkerja di situ sedang di landa akan berada di ambang kebangkrutan, tapi setelah ada kyuubi perusahaan itu mulai bekerja normal, dan malahan sekarang sudah berkembang pesat hingga sampai hampir seperempat eropa, karena seperempatnya lagi dikuasai oleh perusahaan Ucihah crop, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia selain Namikaze crop.

jika ia teringat kyuubi maka ia juga akan teringat dengan Namikaze Deidara, adik perempuan kembar kyuubi, dia juga sudah menamatkan gelar doktornya untuk jurusan yang sama, dia juga memenggang salah satu perusahaan Namikaze Crop yang ada di Belanda.

Di saat yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda, seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang digerainya serta dibuat blow disetiap ujungnya, sedang berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dilorong sebuah perusahaan besar sambil tersenyum senang karena baru bertemu dengan salah satu klaennya,

Drrr drr getar handphonenya, melihat siapa yang sedang memanggilnya, dia menyerit binggung, 'tumben kyuu-nii nelpon' batinnya.

"moshi-moshi" jawabnya

"dei kamu disuruh pulang oleh tou-san besok, oke aku tutup ya"

"Cotto matte kudasai kyuu-nii,…" protesnya tapi saying telpon itu sudah ditutup oleh kyuubi.

Dengan rasa kesal dia tidak sadar berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang yang juga terlihat buru-buru,, braakkk tabrakan itu tidak dapat di hindari.

Karena sudah sadar telah menabrak orang dia segera berdiri,dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya-ternyata seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven bermata onyx dengan ada dua buah garis diraut wajahnya, tapi itu tidak merubah wajah nya menjadi jelek malahan itu membuatnya semakin tampan,sedang menatapnya tajam.

'dia tampan sekali' batin dei 'hee, apa sih yang aku pikirkan' tambahnya. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah "het spijt me echt,ik echt niet per ongeluk (saya sungguh minta maaf, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja)" ucap maafnya sambil membantu orang itu membereskan barangnya yang berserakan, "nogmaals, het spijt me echt, (sekali lagi, saya sungguh minta maaf)" ucapnya dengan air muka yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"hn" gumam sang pemuda kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan dei yang masih tampak kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, baru dia sadar sang pemuda pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tanpa pamit padanya.

'ee, cowok keriput brengsek' upatnya kemudian. 'udah capek-capek minta maaf malah ditinggal pergi,, ahh nyebelin' tambah batinnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia baru teringat akan pembicaraannya kyuubi tadi, kemudian dia menelpon ayahnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"nee tou-san kenapa dei disuruh pulang"

"gini, tou-san akan pergi ke Amrik untuk mengurus perusahaan kita yang bermasalah, nah tou-san minta kamu mengurus yang di Tokyo selama tou-san berada di Amrik"

"nee, baiklah dei ngerti"

"arigatou dei-chan"

"iie tou-san, tou-san tak perlu berterima kasih dei akan siap kok membantu"

Setelah itu, telponnya terputus. Dei kemudian memutuskan pulang, setelah menelpon sekretarisnya untuk menyiapkan tiket pernebrangannya ke jepang besok siang.

Tokyo, 22 februari 1996, malam hari jam 8,

Satu keluarga Namikaze berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil melepas letih,

"tumben kita ngumpul disini, biasanya kan kita tidak pernah ngumpul kayak gini sebelumnya" kata seorang gadis berambut merah aka Namikaze Karin.

"nee, kushina tou-san minta izin pada mu untuk mengizinkan suamimu untuk pergi ke Amerika sampai bulan oktober besok, untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan kita yang bermasalah" kata jiraya tanpa menanggapi perkataan Karin.

Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, didalam hatinya ia sudah menagis, 'bagaimana mungkin minato akan meninggalkannya saat ia tengah hamil tua' batinnya. Tapi, ia juga maklumi keputusan itu, karena jika ayah mertua nya sudah membuat keputusan pasti tidak ada yang bisa membantah.

"iie, daijobu desu, tou-san" jawabnya lirih. Minato yang melihat itu, hanya bisa terdiam.

Karin yang juga berada disitu hanya dapat menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sendu, karena ia yakin, bahwa ibunya pasti akan kembali murung sama seperti ketika kedua kakaknya pergi sekolah ke Inggris, mungkin hal ini akan lebih parah lagi.

Flashback end

"..rin-chan, Karin-chan" panggil ibunya telah membuyarkan lamunannya, "daijobuka" Tanya ibunya. "daijobu desu, kaa-san, nee kaa-san ayo masuk kerumah, kan kata baa-san, kaa-san harus banyak istirahat," sergahnya. "Baiklah" kata kushina kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

TBC

RnR ya guys,, karena saya author baru di sini,, heheehehh

#berharapkaliansuka


	2. hari yang membahagikan

Capther sebelumnya

"..rin-chan, Karin-chan" panggilan ibunya telah membuyarkan lamunannya, "daijobuka" Tanya ibunya. "daijobu desu, kaa-san, nee kaa-san ayo masuk kerumah, kan kata baa-san, kaa-san harus banyak istirahat," sergahnya. "Baiklah" kata kushina kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Title : I am here **

**Pair : sasufemnaru, sainaruko, slight gaasaku, shikaino, kibahina, dll**

**Warning : smart!naru, femnaru, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll**

**Disclemer : Naruto milik Om Mamashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita abal ini milikku heheheh**

Capther 2 : hari yang membahagiakan

Kushina tengah memandang sendu sebuah foto keluarga yang berbingkai lucu, di foto itu menampakkan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, bersama dengan suami dan ketiga anaknya. Dia kembali teringat sudah 6 bulan terakhir ini, ia ditinggal suaminya.

"sudah 6 bulan ya, nee anak-anak kaa-san yang sangat kaa-san cintai, jangan sedih ya, ketika kalian lahir seminggu lagi tidak dapat melihat sosok tou-san kalian, karena ia sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan kita yang ada disana, yah walaupun kaa-san sebenarnya sangat ingin dia ada disini menemani kaa-san ketika proses melahirkan kalian nanti, sama dengan yang dilakukannya ketika melahirkan nii-san dan kedua nee-san kalian,"katanya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang ibu kedua anak itu menendang perut sang ibu, "iya ibu juga sangat ingin melihat kalian lahir," katanya lagi, seakan mengerti dengan ucapan sang ibu kedua sang bayi kembali menendang perut ibunya. Kushina kembali tersenyum simpul dan kembali mengingat betapa bahagia nya suaminya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tengah hamil.

Flashback

Minato yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya terkejut dengan kehadiran sang istri, yang datang dengan membawakannya bekal makan siang, "nee, mina-kun, belum makan kan, ini aku bawakan bekal makan siang." Kata kushina pada sang suami.

Sang suami aka minato yang memang baru saja selesai dengan kerjaannya, hanya tersenyum melihat sang istri yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang untuknya. "mina-kun, jangan jadi kayak tou-san yang workaholic, kamu juga harus banyak istirahat, dan juga jaga kesehatanmu, jangan makan yang sembarangan, makan makanan yang sehat, nih aku buatkan bento dan onigiri kesukaanmu nih." omel sang istri.

Mendengar sang istri yang mengomel seperti itu dia hanya tersenyum simpul, "sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak mendengar omelan darimu lagi, kushi-chan" goda Minato pada kushina. Kushina yang mendengar sang suami berkata seperti itu tersipu malu dengan muka yang memerah.

"baru kukatakan begitu, lihat wajahmu saja sudah memerah, apalagi ku goda dengan seperti ini.." kata minato sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kushina,

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Brruuukk, Minato sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak etis. "eeh kushina kenapa kamu memukulku hah" kata minato dengan tampak sedikit kesal. "yah,, siapa suruh kamu hentai.." kata kushina dengan enteng.

Minato yang mendengar itu kembali mendengus, "huh" kemudian menghela nafas berat sambil memalingkan wajah, serta memenggang wajahnya yang masih terasa sakit terkena bogem gratis dari kushina siang ini.

Kushina yang melihat suaminya meringis kesakitan sambil memenggang wajah yang terkena bogem gratisnya merasa bersalah. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia mendekati sang suami yang sedang terduduk, di sofa di dalam ruangannya itu, "mina-kun, masih sakit ya,," tanyanya.

"gak lihat apa, ya iyalah masih sakit," jawabnya dingin. Mendengar suaminya berkata dingin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. "iya deh, maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini,"kata kushina dengan penuh rasa sesal. Minato yang menyadari hal itu meringis dan membuang muka.

"mina-kun, sini biar aku obati," kata kushina sambil mengeluarkan obat merah dan plaster dari dalam kotak p3k yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Walau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kushina, tapi dia juga tidak menolak kushina yang sedang mengobatinya.

Setelah selesai mengobati minato, Hening tercipta diantara keduanya, kushina yang binggung apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu atau tidak, tapi dia juga tidak suka keheningan tercipta di antara mereka, sedangkan minato yang sebenarnya kesal yang di buat-buat pun canggung apa yang harus di katakannya.

Karena tidak mau membiarkan hening semakin lama, kushina memutuskan membuka pembicaraan, "nee, mina-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu." Sahut kushina "hn" gumam ambigu yang ia dapat dari suaminya, karena yakin hn nya suaminya itu berarti iya, iya mengatakan "aku hamil dan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku ini kembar"

Minato yang tadi sedikit melamun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang istri, ia tidak pernah membayangkan sang istri akan mengatakan itu.

"koi, benarkah itu?" Tanya nya dengan penuh antusias. Kushina hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang suami. Mendengar kushina mengatakan itu minato jingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang baru di kasih permen daan mainan kesukaannya. Dia mengangkat badan kushina tinggi sambil berteriak mengatakan aku akan jadi ayah lagi,, sampai berteriak terus menerus, sang istri hanya terkekeh melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan suaminya, tapi dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur pada tuhan yang telah memberikannya keluarga yang sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"maaf ya koi, aku bersikap dingin padamu barusan" sahut sang suami, kushina yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, "aku juga minta maaf anata, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti tadi pada suamiku yang paling tampan ini"balas kushina. Mendengar kata dari sang istri minato hanya tersenyum 5 jari khasnya. "arigatou sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku kushina" kata minato "iie,, aku yang malah sangat berterima kasih padamu" balas sang istri. Keduanya kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dekat, sangat dekat, sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

End of flashback

Tok tok tok

Lamunan kushina terbuyar karena suara ketukan pintu dari luar, "masuklah pintunya tidak di kunci" sahutnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir.

"konichiwa, kaa-san" sahut gadis berambut pirang bermata shappier tengah berjalan kearahnya, sang gadis kemudian mencium pipi kushina dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur disamping kushina "konichiwa dei-chan, nee, dei-chan tumben pulang cepat" Tanya kushina menatap anak perempuannya ini sambil tersenyum manis.

"yah, kebetulan kerjaan dei udah selesai, kaa-san" jawab dei sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kushina yang melihat ada keanehan di dalam diri anaknya ini, binggung apa yang terjadi pada deidara sehingga ia yang biasanya bersikap tenang, jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. "hei dei-chan, kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri pengen rasain gimana tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa, ya" ejek kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby anak perempuannya yang satu ini.

Dei yang merasakan cubitan ibunya ini hanya memprotes kecil dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal, kushina hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berpikir dei akan menjadi sosok dirinya sendiri ketika berada didekat keluarganya, sama seperti sosok suaminya.

Mengingat hal itu, kembali membuatnya sedih, dei yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada ibunya ini, binggung, apa yang terjadi padanya, kemudian dei baru sadar satu hal, ibunya teringat pada sosok sang ayah.

"nee, kaa-san daijobuka" Tanya dei sambil menatap sang ibu dengan ekspresi khawatir, kushina yang tersadar akan keberadaan deidara, dia kembali mencoba memasang raut wajah ceria seolah-olah tidak ada kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutupi. "daijobu, dei-chan" jawabnya. Dei yang tidak ingin melihat ibunya tambah sedih, hanya bisa diam.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, dei sudah pamit keluar dari kamar sang ibu. Kushina yang tidak ingin bersedih lagi, memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa kandungan kushina telah memasuki usia 9 bulan 10 hari, hari ini hari yang kesepuluh, saat ini, kushina sedang berjalan kearah dapur dengan tertatih-tatih, yang dia sendiri hendak mengambil air minum, karena rasanya ia begitu haus.

Tapi, beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke dapur, dia merasa ada yang basah di daerah pahanya, karena penasaran air apa itu, ternyata air ketubannya telah pecah seketika ia panik, kemudian dia berteriak,

"Kariiin-chan, tolooonngg kaa-san" teriaknya. Karin yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang mendengar teriakan ibunya tiba-tiba panic, dia lari ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara, untung kami-sama memihak kepadanya akhirnya ia menemukan ibunya di dekat dapur.

"nee, kaa-san kenapa" Tanya karin panic. "air ketuban kaa-san pecah, Karin tolong telponkan rumah sakit sayang, supaya mereka cepat kesini kaa-san tidak kuat lagi," mohon kushina, Karin yang mengerti maksud ibunya segera menelpon rumah sakit dan memberitahu anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, kushina sudah berada di operasi dengan dokter Tsunade, yang sebenarnya juga kebetulan mertuanya sendiri.

Karin duduk didepan ruang operasi bersama dengan kakak perempuannya dan keluarga uchiha yang datang tidak diundang ini.

Masih segar di ingatan nya saat memberitahu soal ibunya yang hendak melahirkan kepada keluarganya, mereka panic dan ayahnya langsung melakukan penerbangan ke jepang dengan jet pribadi, sedangkan sang kakek dan kakak laki-lakinya berjanji akan mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Karin dan beberapa orang dewasa yang ikut menunggu kushina selesai di operasi hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ibu dan kedua anaknya selamat.

Selang 2 jam tangisan dua orang bayi terdengar, dan kemudian pintu operasi dibuka, Tsunade dan beberapa suster keluar dengan bayi yang digendong oleh dua orang suster, tapi, kedua suster tersebut langsung membawa sang bayi ke ruangan bayi.

Dei yang ingin bertanya tentang keadaan ibunya langsung dipotong oleh seorang wanita yang tadi duduk disampingnya itu "nee, Tsunade-san bagaimana keadaan kushi-chan" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dan beiris onyx tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya. Sementara orang yang ditanya kemudian memasang raut wajah geram, "nee,, miko-chan, kamu baru saja bisa dikatakan hampir pulih dari proses melahirkan 4 bulan yang lalu, kenapa bisa ada disini, sudah kukatakan istirahatlah yang cukup, kalau jahitan operasinya terbuka bagaimana," sembur Tsunade kepada wanita berambut hitam panjang itu aka Uchiha Mikoto itu, yang di sembur Cuma cuek dan memutar kedua bola matanya seakan tidak memperdulikan perkataan sang dokter yang sama menanganinya 4 bulan yang lalu.

Tsunade yang tahu mikoto juga sama keras kepalanya dengan menantunya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya setelah ke sekian kali ia menghela nafas, akhirnya baru ia membuka kata, "syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja, dan kedua putri kembarnya selamat," kata tsunade.

"nee, baa-san, sekarang kaa-san sedang ada dimana?" Tanya dei. "dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat vip no 202, kalau kalian ingin melihatnya silahkan, aku mau mau ganti baju dulu," jawab Tsunade.

"kalau adek bayinya,"kali ini bukan suara Karin maupun dei, tapi seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira 3 tahunan berambut pirang diikat 4, yang baru saja datang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"tema-chan, kok bisa ada disini" Tanya Karin pada anak perempuan berambut pirang aka sabaku Temari sepupunya, yang datang bersama ayahnya aka sabaku shukaku (hihihi gak tau namanya ayah temari dan gaara), "tadi jii-chan, nelpon cama tou-chan, katanya baa-chan cedang di lumah cakit, kaa-chan juga mau ikut kecini tapi, kata tou-chan gak boleh, coalnya dedek gaalanya nanti gak ada yang jagain" jelas temari dengan logat cadel khas anak-anak.

"nee,, baa-chan dimana dedek bayinya, tema mau lihat,," sambil merengek dan menarik-narik baju Tsunade.

Yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop, dengan apa yang dilakukan sang anak perempuan bercepol 4 itu, "adik bayinya ada di ruangan bayi sayang" jawab sang dokter, yang lain lebih sweatdrop dengan tingkah sang dokter, 'tumben dia baik sama anak kecil' batin semua orang ada di situ.

"oo, tapi luang bayinya ada dimana, tema mau lihat cekarang, tou-chan, tema mau lihat dedek bayinya cekalang" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik baju sang ayah. "baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang bayinya, tapi, tema jangan nangis lagi dong" kata sang ayah sambil menggendong anaknya untuk pergi ke ruang bayi, tanpa pamit kepada yang lain. Mereka hanya cengo melihat tingkah laku sang sabaku.

Setelah beberapa saat, "ya sudah, ayo kita pergi keruang rawatnya kushi-chan" sahut mikoto. Mereka kemudian melangkah ke ruang kushina, sesampainya disana mereka melihat kushina masih terbaring lemah di ruangan itu.

Skip time

Akhirnya mereka datang melihat keruangan bayi, melihat kedua bayi perempuan berambut pirang itu, mikoto sempat menjerit girang sambil mengatakan jika ia ingin kedua bayi itu menjadi menantunya, sambil merengek pada suaminya. Sang suami hanya ber'hn' saja, sambil memasang muka datar khas klan uchiha padahal dalam hati ia juga berteriak demikian. Yang melihat tingkah kedua pasang suami itu hanya sweatdrop.

Setelah beberapa saat pasangan uchiha itu pamit kepada dei dan Karin untuk pulang dulu, besok mereka kembali lagi ke rumah sakit.

.

Skip time

Minato yang baru saja sampai di jepang pada sore harinya, segera mengambil mobil kemudian mengemudi sekencang-kencangnya yang kalau dengan kecepatan biasa ,menghabiskan waktu 30 menit tapi,dia sampai di rumah sakit dengan waktu 15 menit, sesampainya di rumah sakit dia segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk sampai di ruangan rawat kushina, kemudian segera menghampiri sang istri yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang kamar inap itu.

"kushina." Panggilnya lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah sang istri. Perlahan mata sang istri terbuka menampakkan iris hazelnya, kedua mata itu terbelalak melihat sang suami ada di sampingnya, melihat keberadaan sang suami dia menangis "nee, ini beneran kamu mina-kun," sahut kushina, minato hanya mengangguk sambil mencium lembut bibir sang istri untuk sekedar menenangkan dan meyakinkannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu mina-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya." Pinta kushina sambil memeluk sang suami. "aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" kata minato sambil membalas pelukan sang istri.

"bagaimana dengan putri kita" Tanya minato. "dia ada di ruang bayi, kalau kamu mau lihat ya lihat saja dulu" balas kushina. "nanti saja, aku masih mau disini" kata minato. Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti, namun di dalam hati dia berharap suasana seperti bisa terus berlangsung.

Tanpa mereka dua pasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia, mereka dei dan Karin.

Tbc

Heheheh gomennasai telat update-nya

Semoga chapter ini lebiiiiihhh baik dari yang sebelumnya ya….

RnR ya minna-san


	3. the first say good bye with first love

Chapter sebelumnya

"bagaimana dengan putri kita" Tanya minato. "dia ada di ruang bayi, kalau kamu mau lihat ya lihat saja dulu" balas kushina. "nanti saja, aku masih mau disini" kata minato. Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti, namun di dalam hati dia berharap suasana seperti bisa terus berlangsung.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia, mereka dei dan Karin.

**Title : I am here **

**Pair : sasufemnaru, sainaruko, slight gaasaku, shikaino, kibahina, dll**

**Warning : smart!naru, femnaru, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll**

**Disclemer : Naruto milik Om Mamashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita abal ini milikku heheheh**

Chapter 3 : perpisahan sementara dengan cinta pertama

Keesokkan harinya, seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze, kecuali Karin-yang masih berada di sekolah, sedang berkumpul di ruang rawat inap Kushina, mereka bersenda gurau dan mengobrol banyak hal yang bisa di diskusikan bersama, seperti contoh, kyuubi berdebat dengan dei tentang siapa yang paling hebat dalam memimpin perusahaan atau banyak hal serta tingkah konyol balita berusia 3 tahun yang membuat orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"nee, shukaku-kun, bagaimana keadaan karura-chan dan gaara-kun" Tanya Tsunade pada sang adik ipar dari menantunya ini. "mereka baik-baik saja kaa-san, tapi, karena gaara agak sedikit demam kemaren, makanya dia tidak ku izinkan ke sini dulu." Jawab shukaku mengerti pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang mertua dari kakak iparnya untuk pertanyaan keduanya, dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

.

Tsunade hanya terdiam kemudian menghampiri Kushina dan memeriksa keadaannya sebentar-karena tidak ada lanjutan pembicaraan antara tsunade dan shukaku, shukaku kemudian menghampiri Minato dan Jiraya kemudian mereka membahas bisnis yang akan mereka jalin, yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka seakan tidak ada waktu untuk membahas bisnis.

Draakk, pintu kemudian di banting agak keras yang menampakkan seorang wanita yang berusia sudah tidak muda lagi berambut merah serta beriris violet aka Uzumaki Mito, serta seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang sedang mengendong seorang bayi berambut merah aka Sabaku Karura.

"gaala-chan, kaa-chan, obaa-cama," teriak temari. Orang-orang yang di panggilnya itu hanya melewati temari seakan tidak mendengar teriakan Temari. Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan cepat menghampiri wanita yang sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit yang mempunyai cirri-ciri yang sama dengannya, namun yang hanya membedakannya adalah usia.

"kushi-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu nak" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu. "aku baik-baik saja kok, kaa-sama" jawab Kushina pada sang ibu. "yokatta" sahutnya lagi.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri Tsunade menanyakan kabar, mengobrol antar nenek-nenek tua tentang cucu-cucunya, serta tentang perkembangan Rumah sakit masing-masing, Mito yang juga mempunyai rumah sakit besar di Kyoto.

Karura yang tadi ikut bersama dengan sang ibu menghampiri kakak perempuannya ini, "nee, kushi-nee, bagaimana keadaanmu," Tanya sang adik ketika menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab kushina "eeh, ada gaara-chan juga ya, kawaaii," tambah kushina sambil mencium sang keponakan laki-lakinya ini. Sang bayi hanya diam saat diperlakukan seperti itu. "karu-chan, bagaimana keadaan gaa-chan, kata shukaku-kun tadi, dia sakit ya kemaren" Tanya Kushina.

"iya, nee-san, tapi, dia sudah baikan kok, makanya aku berani membawanya ikut ke Tokyo bersama kaa-sama" jawab karura, Kushina hanya ber'oh' saja. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dei dan kyuu ngobrol bersama Karura dan Kushina, Mito dan Tsunade mengobrol sesama nenek, dan Minato, jiraya, dan shukaku membahas perkembangan bisnis mereka.

.

Tok tok, ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, pintu ruang rawat kushina terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok suster yang tengah mengendong dua bayi. Mereka kemudian menghampiri Kushina, yang tengah terbaring di kasur rawatnya yang juga tengah mengobrol bersama kyuu,dei dan karura. Menghentikan obrolannya ketika melihat kedua sosok suster itu menghampirinya.

"nee, namikaze-san, kedua bayi cantik anda haus," kata salah satu suster yang mengendong bayi-bayi itu. Kemudian Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya kepada kedua sang bayi langsung terpesona melihat mereka yang sungguh cantik.

"hmm, baiklah, waah kedua putri kaa-san cantik ya," sahutnya sambil mengambil salah satu bayinya kemudian memberikan asi, setelah selesai dengan putrinya yang satu, kemudian kembali memberikan asi kepada putrinya yang lain.

Setelah selesai disusui oleh sang ibu, kedua bayi itu kemudian diletakkan di box bayi yang ada di samping kasur kushina. Setelah meletakkan kedua bayi itu di box bayi, suster-suster itu pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan rawat kushina.

"cucuku cantik ya, sama seperti baa-samanya ini," bangganya sambil membusungkan dada kedepan (author : udah nenek-nenek masih saja narsis #ditendangmito) Tsunade yang melihat tingkah besannnya ini yang agak (baca :sangat) terlihat narsis itu mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "waah, dedek bayinya cantik ya" teriak bocah yang berusia 3 tahun berambut pirang yang diikat 4 aka Temari sambil menari-nari didepan box kedua bayi pirang itu, mendengar teriakan dari temari, Mito kembali bersikap tenang seolah tidak ada terjadi apapun. "iya, cantik gak seperti tema-chan, tema-chan kan jelek" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan rawat itu, mendengar perkataan dari Karin, Temari mendengus sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"gak kok, tema gak jelek, tema cantik, kalin-nee yang jelek" sunggutnya "nee,,nee,kaa-chan, tema gak jelek kan, tema cantik kan, kalin-nee yang jelekkan kaa-chan" renggek sang balita pirang itu sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya, "iya, tema-chan cantik kok" kata sang ibu, mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Karin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. semua orang dewasa yang ada di situ termasuk Karin sweatdrop melihat tingkah balita imut itu.

Tapi, lain halnya Temari, Ada juga yang sedang serius dalam menatap kedua bayi pirang yang juga sedang menatap mereka dengan iris biru bundarnya, yang ada di dalam box bayi aka Minato, Jiraya dan Kyuubi (yang baru selesai berdebat author: mungkin ngaku kalah heheheh #ditendangkyuu), mereka sungguh terpesona dengan kedua bayi pirang itu, mereka berdua sungguh cantik dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih susu, serta iris mata biru layaknya langit biru di musim panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu dari bayi itu menangis dan yang satu lagi menggeliat pelan, "cup-cup anak-anak kaa-san, jangan nangis dong" kata Kushina sambil mengendong bayi-bayi, setelah berada di gendongan sang ibu kedua bayi itu berhenti menangis dan menggeliat. Kedua sang bayi itu kemudian menatap sekelilingnya seakan sedang mencoba merekam wajah keluarga mereka, tatapan mereka terhenti pada dua sosok bayi yang berada di kereta bayi, yang memasuki ruang rawat sang ibu, sedangkan dua bayi yang mereka tatap hanya diam, dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, yang membuat sang bayi pirang menangis. "wah, cup cup kenapa anak kaa-san menangis sayang" kata Kushina sambil mengelus kepala sang buah hati dengan pelan. Yang membuat kedua sang bayi menangis dan menggeliat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang mendorong kereta bayi itu menatap kearah kushina yang tengah menggendong kedua sang bayi. "kushi-chan" teriaknya sambil menghampiri sosok Kushina.

"miko-chan, waah senengnya di kunjungi oleh sahabatku yang paling cantik" pekik Kushina tak kalah besar dari mikoto. Kedua sang bayi pirang terkejut dengan teriakan sang ibu, yang satu menangis, sedang yang satu hanya mengeliat. "waah, cup-cup gomenne sayang, kaa-san jadi membuat kalian terkejut ya" kata sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala kedua sang bayi.

Kedua pasang iris shappier itu kembali menatap lekat sosok dua bayi yang ada di kereta bayi itu, orang dewasa yang melihat tingkah dua bayi pirang itu sweatdrop. "wah, kita benar-benar akan menjadi besan ya, kushi-chan" sahut Mikoto. Kushina yang juga setuju hanya mengangguk paham,

"nee, miko-chan, itachi-kun dan fuga-kun kemana, kok tidak datang kesini" Tanya kushina. "tadi sih mereka ada, mungkin mereka masih di luar, mengurus pembayaran obat di apotek," jawab mikoto. "tapi, siapa yang sakit miko-chan" Tanya kushina.

"itachi, dia sedikit demam, ya kebetulan juga kami ingin menjenguk kamu sekalian itachi berobat" jawabnya.

Kushina Cuma ber oh saja sebagai jawabannya, "nee, kushi-chan nama bayimu siapa" Tanya mikoto. "oh iya aku lupa member mereka nama" kata kushina yang kemudian membuat semua orang di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

"nama mereka Naruto Namikaze dan Naruko Namikaze, Miko-chan" sahut Minato yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya ber oh saja.

Tok tok.. ketukan pintu terdengar, perlahan pintu terbuka masuk dua orang laki-laki yang sama-sama mempunyai perwatakan mirip, sama-sama mempunyai rambut raven, iris hitam seperti onyx, berwatakan dingin dan datar, berjalan kearah mereka.

"kamuuu" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil menunjuk salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu, yang ditunjuk hanya ber hn ria. Semua orang heran melihat interaksi mereka cengo, yang pertama kali tersadar ialah fugaku yang kembali memasang wajah datar khas uchiha, "kamu kenal sama itachi-kun, dei-chan" Tanya kushina yang sudah tersadar dari cengoannya.

Deidara Pov

"kamu kenal sama itachi-kun, dei-chan" Tanya ibu, aku hanya mengangguk malu, aku baru tersadar bahwa aku reflek berkata seperti, kenapa juga aku harus ketemu dengan si keriput itu disini, kenapa juga dia dating dengan fugaku jii-san, atau jangan-jangan dia anak Mikoto baa-san dan Fugaku jii-san, ya ampun kami-sama kenapa juga keriput itu harus anak Mikoto baa-san dan Fugaku jii-san, arrggghh sebel,

"nee,, dei-chan daijobuka" kata miko-baa-chan yang membuyarkan lamunanku. "dai..jo..bu baa-san" kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini sih apalagi, keriput yang tampan itu, eeh apa yang kupikirkan keriput tampan ya ampun, "ya sudah kalau begitu," kata mikoto baa-san.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa perasaanku gak enak ya, aku merasa sang uchiha keriput ini sedang menyerigai kearah ku.

End of deidara pov

"ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya kushi-chan," pamit Mikoto pada kushina, "ya baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya miko-chan" sahut Kushina.

Ketika keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan ruang rawat, keluarga Namikaze mengintrogasi dei tentang sebenarnya dia kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi dimana, ya dei hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan apa adanya,

Jika dei di introgasi tentang sebenarnya dia kenal dimana dengan Itachi, Itachi malah di introgasi apakah dia suka dengan deidara.

Itachi pov

"nee,, dei-chan daijobuka" Tanya kaa-san pada gadis rambut pirang yang aku baru tahu namanya Deidara, "dai..jo..bu baa-san" jawabnya gugup, wah sungguh imut dengan wajah gugupnya itu, issh apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, wajah cantiknya dengan iris aquamaire yang sungguh cantik.

Aku merasa aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada tatapan iris itu sejak pertama kali bertemu, melihat kaasan yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kushina baasan selesai pamit, kami sekeluarga pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat kushina baasan itu, sesampainya di mobil kaa-san menanyakan tentang bagaimana perasaanku terhadap gadis itu, aku hanya membalas dengan hn favoritku.

End of itachi

Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sedang berkumpul di Ruang keluarga Namikaze, untuk membahas acara pertunangan Deidara dan Itachi, yang pada awalnya harus dipaksa supaya mereka menyetujui pertunangan itu, yang pada akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya. Yang pesta pertunangan mereka tepat di hari peringatan ke 10 tahun keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha bekerja sama dalam bidang bisnis.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pada tahun ke 5 dari pertunangan deidara dan itachi, mereka akhirnya menikah pada tanggal yang sama disaat mereka melaksanakan pertunangan mereka, sebulan setelah pernikahan itachi dan deidara, Kyuubi dan Shion- anak dari composer terkenal- Nishikiori Michiru (maafminjamsalahsatukarakterkamichamaKarinheheheh).

.

.

.

.

Skip time

Di sebuah taman di dekat Gereja, terlhat seorang anak perempuan yang usianya sekitar 10 tahunan berambut pirang sedang terduduk sendirian seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat akan menampakkan kesedihan di tatapan kedua iris shappiernya. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kalinya kakak kembarnya membawanya ke taman ini 5 tahun yang lalu, saat itu adalah hari kakak perempuannya menikah.

Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan mansion, terdengar teriakan seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun, sedang di paksa mengenakan gaun yang berwarna putih.

"ayolah, ruko-chan.. masa ruko-chan gak mau mengenakan gaun cantik dari kaa-san ini" pujuk dari sang ibu. "popoknya luko gak mau mengenakan gaun yang itu, luko maunya gaun yang ini" renggeknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun yang berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura.

"tapi, sayang ini pernikahan dei-nee, kita semua harus memakai gaun yang sama" pujuk ibunya lagi.

Tapi sang balita tetap tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu, sampai pada akhirnya masuk seorang balita yang juga mempunyai cirri-ciri yang sama dengannya itu, sedang berjalan kearah sang adik dan ibunya ini.

Dia kemudian berhenti didepan sang adik, dan mengelus kepalanya pelan "memangnya kenapa, ruko-chan tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu" Tanya sang kakak, walaupun umur mereka sama, tetapi sifat mereka sungguhlah berbeda, sang kakak walau usianya bisa dikatakan masih 5 tahun, tapi sifatnya sama dengan anak yang umurnya lebih tua darinya, di usianya yang sekarang dia sudah bisa membaca kanji dan juga memahami buku-buku anak yang lebih tua darinya saking geniusnya.

"nalu-nee, luko kan cuka dengan walna putih, luko kan cuka walna pink, boleh ya nalu-nee, kalau luko makai gaun yang ini" renggek sang adik pada kakak perempuannya ini. "tapi, ruko-chan gak boleh seperti itu, ruko-chan juga harus mengikuti apa yang telah di tentukan dalam tema di usung oleh dei-nee, jadi kita harus memakai gaun yang putih, benar kan kaa-san" jelas kakaknya yang mempunyai nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini, sambil mengedipkan mata pada sang ibu.

Kushina yang tadi melamun sedikit tersentak, "iya sayang, yang dibilang Naru-nee, tadi" kata sang ibu, sebenarnya kushina heran kenapa kedua putrinya sungguh berbeda sifatnya, yang satu genius dan pembawaannya tenang sama seperti sang suami, tapi yang satu manja, cerewet, hiperaktif seperti dirinya, padahal mereka lahir hanya beda 5 menit. Berbeda dengan Kyuu dan Dei mereka juga kembar, tapi sifatnya juga kembar.

"yah, baiklah, luko mau mengenakannya" pasrah sang bungsu. Perkataan Naruko membuat sang ibu menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu, Keluarga Namikaze berangkat ke tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Dei dan Itachi, sesampainya disana mereka memakirkan mobil dan berjalan memasuki Gereja tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan itu.

.

.

Skip time

Setelah semua prosesi terlaksanakan, Naruto beranjak pergi ke luar dan ia menemukan sebuah taman ,yang di taman itu, terdapat banyak sekali jenis bunga yang tertanam rapi disekelilingnya.

"eeh, sudah ku kira dobe sepertimu pasti tidak akan mau bertahan lama di dalam" ejek seorang anak laki-laki bersurai raven seperti pantat ayam dan beriris onyx yang berusia sama dengannya ini tengah berjalan kearahnya-Uchiha Sasuke. Mendengar suara ejekan itu, membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, "eeh, kau bilang aku dobe, kau juga sama teme, juga gak akan betah" sahut Naru, sambil kembali memandang ke arah bunga yang bermekaran.

Sunyi menyeliputi mereka berdua, "hmm, naru" kata sasuke, "yah" balas naruto tanpa menoleh kearahnya. "aku…aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama" kata sasuke dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah tanda ia sedang memaksakan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu agak terkejut, dan langsung menoleh kearah sang uchiha sambil menatap matanya mencari kebohongan dimata hitam sekelam langit malam itu, tapi, ia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk, "tapii.. siapa yang akan menemaniku membaca buku diperpustakaan, kalau kau pergi" kata Naruto sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"tenang aja, aku akan selalu bisa nemenin kamu kok, walau dari jauh" sahut sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto, akhirnya air mata naruto jatuh (author: anak kecil 5 tahun udah bisa kayak gitu, ddasar anak kecil yang cepat dewasa, sasunaru : biarin, emang siapa yang bikin kami kayak gini heh #darkaura ancang-ancang mau nendang author, kabuurr).

"naru, aku suka sama kamu" kata sasuke dengan muka yang memerah, naruto yang mendengar itu juga ikut memerah. "aku juga suka sama kamu suke-kun" jawab naruto dengan muka yang memerah layaknya tomat kesukaan sasuke.

"kalau begitu, tunggu aku ya, sampai aku pulang lagi kesini" kata sasuke. "Hmm" angguk naruto. "ayo kita masuk lagi kedalam" ajak sasuke. Naruto kemudian mengikuti sasuke masuk ke tempat acara lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum licik, karena berhasil merekam apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Sesampainya didalam Naruto mencari Naruko, setelah dia menemukan Naruko, dia menariknya kearah taman tadi, tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan cempreng naruko.

"wahh cugooiii, tamannya cantik cekali nee-chan" teriak naruko. Yang kemudian dia berlari mengitari taman itu, "eeh boleh kami ikut bermain juga" Tanya sepasang anak laki-laki kembar yang seusia dengan mereka.

"boleh kok, cai-kun, cacu-kun" jawab naruko. "ayo, main" teriak mereka.

Mereka bermain dengan puas di taman itu, setelah itu mereka kembali ke dalam tempat acara karena takut kedua orang tua mereka kawhatir

End of flashback

Dia menghela nafas berat, saat ini dia sedang kabur dari rumahnya karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kakak dan orang tuanya bahwa sang kakak akan pergi ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya ke tempat sang nenek di Amerika untuk menyambung sekolah disana.

Flashback

Naruko yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sai, tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak kembar.

"kamu serius, naru-chan" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada suara yang tidak yakin. "iya, kaa-san, naru ingin melanjutkan sekolah di sana, ayo lah kaa-san, tou-san, izinkan naru" mohonnya.

"memangnya kenapa naru ingin sekolah di Amerika" Tanya sang ayah. "naru ingin seperti dei-nee dan kyuu-nii menamatkan s3 mereka di usia muda, karena naru baca di artikel di internet kalau di Amerika ada sekolah khusus untuk mereka yang ingin menamatkan sekolah mereka dengan cepat kaa-san, tou-san, lagian sekolah dokternya bagus, naru pengen belajar di sana tou-san, kaa-san naru mohon, izinkan naru" jelas naruto sambil memohon.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, "yah baiklah, tousan dan kaa-san izinkan, tapi, naru harus janji bahwa naru harus bisa jaga diri baik baik, oke" kata ayahnya. Braakk suara pintu rumah itu terbuka menampakkan sosok anak perempuan yang dikenal bernama Naruko. "naru-nee jahat" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar rumah itu tanpa merespon panggilan dari naruto dan orang tuanya.

End of flashback

"ternyata benar, kamu disini" sahut seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Naruko yang mendengar itu mendonggak kearahnya dan memeluk naruto sambil berkata jangan pergi, setelah naruko tenang, narutp menjelaskan apa tujuanya pergi ke Amerika, dan akhirnya setelah di jelaskan seperti itu naruko akhirnya berhasil dipujuk.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Naruto berangkat ke bandara diantar oleh keluarganya dan keluarga uchiha, setelah berpamitan Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke masa depan.

Tbc

Gomenne telat updatenya ya minna-san

Somaga kalian suka dengan capther ini

RnR ya..


	4. japan, I'm coming

Capther sebelumnya

Dua hari kemudian, Naruto berangkat ke bandara diantar oleh keluarganya dan keluarga uchiha, setelah berpamitan Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke masa depan.

**Title : I am here **

**Pair : sasufemnaru, sainaruko, slight gaasaku, shikaino, kibahina, nejiten dll**

**Warning : smart!naru, femnaru, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll**

**Disclemer : Naruto milik Om Mamashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita abal ini milikku heheheh**

Capther 4 : Japan, I am coming

Seorang gadis berambut pirang beriris biru tengah berjalan santai menuju ruang kerjanya di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Amerika, tepatnya di kota Los Angeles. Semua orang yang ada dilorong-lorong menuju ruangannya ini, menyapanya ramah dan ada juga yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang dokter muda ini.

Semua pasien, suster, dan dokter seniorpun kenal dengan dokter muda berambut pirang ini, bagaimana tidak di usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak 16 tahun ia sudah mendapat gelar professor dari University of California, jurusan kedokteran- khususnya spesialis Bedah, karena kegeniusannya dan prilakunya yang bagus ia di senangi dan di segani banyak senior dan dosennya, tak heran banyak dosen yang berebut menjadi pembimbingnya, makanya dia bisa menamatkan Kuliah S1, S2 dan S3nya dalam 4,5 tahun.

Dan juga ia telah banyak mendapat penghargaan tentang keprofesionalitas dan kepribadian serta ke geniusannya di bidang kesehatan ini yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan izin praktek dari institusi kesehatan yang ada di Amerika maupun di banyak Negara lain di asia, eropa maupun afrika serta Australia. Dia juga telah banyak mengukir prestasi dalam bidang kesehatan, baik nasional (Amerika) maupun Internasional.

Sesampainya di ruangannya, ia mengecek jadwalnya pada hari ini di bantu oleh assistennya, setelah mengeceknya, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Satu persatu pasien yang pernah ia tangani ia cek kembali kondisi mereka pada hari itu, sampai pada pasien terakhir.

"oh ya, matsuri, after this, that I have any schedules" tanyanya pada asistennya yang bernama matsuri yang mempunyai cirri-ciri berambut coklat. "wait a minute miss, I'll check in my note, oke, hmm this is the last in your agenda today, that you have any agenda after this" kata sang asisten pada dokter muda itu. "yes, but just one, actually I want talk to head of hospital about moving me to japan" kata sang dokter muda. "wahh, are you serious about that, miss Naruto, I'll miss you" sahut sang asisten, "I'll miss you too, matsuri, nice working with you, wish we meet again in other time" kata naruto.

"yes I hope so, miss" kata sang asisten, setelah mengecek pasien terakhirnya, mereka kembali ke ruangan Naruto, setelah jam prakteknya selesai, naruto pergi menemui kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ini untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke jepang, setelah selesai mengurus surat-surat kepindahannya yang memang sudah ia ajukan semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu, Naruto pulang, kemudian memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan esok pagi.

Malamnya, ia kemudian bersiap-siap mem packing barang-barang yang akan di bawanya ke Jepang esok, dia memang tinggal sendiri di rumahnya ini, karena sang Nenek dan Kakek sudah pulang ke jepang 3 bulan yang lalu, dia baru bisa pulang esok, karena dia baru bisa mengajukan surat pindah 1 bulan yang lalu, berhubung kerena ia baru mulai aktif di Rumah sakit itu baru sekitar kurang lebih 1 tahun.

Setelah mempersiapkan semua barangnya, ia kemudian menghubungi keluarganya tentang kepulangannya esok, ibunya sangat bahagia mendengar berita atas kepulangannya.

"_moshi moshi" _kata orang di seberang sana, "nee, kaa-san ini Naru" sahut Naruto, _"naruu, ada apa sayang nelpon kaa-san"_ kata kushina "besok pagi Naru pulang ke Tokyo kaa-san" kata Naruto

"_benarkah_, _kamu serius mau kembali ke jepang esok, nak_," Tanya sang ibu. "iya kaa-san, kaa-san gak percayaan banget sih, naru pulangnya besok pagi" jawab Naru. "_baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kaa-san akan suruh ruko untuk menjemputmu di bandara,"_ kata sang ibu dengan nada yang riang. "tapi.." protes naruto _"eith,..gak ada kata tapi, pokoknya kamu akan di jemput oleh ruko"_ potong ibunya ketika Naruto ingin mengajukan protes. "baiklah kaa-san" pasrahnya _"bagus nanti kaa-san akan katakan pada ruko, jam berapa pernebangan kamu , naru," _Tanya sang ibu.

"jam 7 kaa-san," kata Naruto. "baiklah,jika kamu sudah sampai di bandara beritahu kaa-san ya, baiklah, sampai jumpa esok naru-chan, cepatlah tidur di sana sudah jam 1 malam kan, I love you dear" kata sang ibu.

"iya, sampai jumpa esok kaa-san, love you too" kata Naruto yang mengakhiri perbincangan antara mereka. Setelah ia menghubungi ibunya, ia beranjak ke kasur queen size nya untuk tidur mempersiapkan diri untuk penerbangan esok.

Di saat yang sama di jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo internasional junior high school, terdapat sekelompok siswa-siswi yang tengah asyik membicarakan tentang lanjutan sekolah menegah atas mana yang akan mereka masuki, remaja-remaja itu terdiri atas 5 siswi dan 5 siswa, yang baru selesai ujian kelulusan.

"guys, kalian akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana" sahut gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat pony tail beriris aquamaire kepada teman-temanya ini aka Yamanaka Ino, anak dari Yamanaka Inochi, seorang pengusaha besar di bidang seni dan mempunyai toko bunga besar di Jepang. " ck mendokusai..perempuan memang sangat merepotkan" kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas tengah menguap aka Nara Shikamaru, anak dari Nara Shikaku, seorang Perdana Menteri pertahanan dan Keamanan Jepang.

"ck, diamlah kau shikamaru" sahutnya lagi. "nee, kalau aku akan ikut kemanapun hime-ku pergi" kata seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ini aka Inuzuka Kiba, anak dari Inuzuka Tsume yang merupakan Perdana Menteri Pendidikan Jepang, sambil merangkul gadis berambut indigo beriris lavender aka Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi seorang Perdana Menteri social dan hokum jepang dan juga pemilik Hyuuga crop, sang gadis merona sangat merah di kedua pipinya, aksi sang pemuda menghasilkan jitakan keras oleh seorang pemuda berambut indigo panjang yang beriris lavender aka Hyuuga Neji sang kakak dari Hinata.

"awww, kenapa kau memukulku neji" protes Kiba "hn" sahut Neji cuek, yang membuat yang lain tertawa keras kecuali, Uchiha Sai, Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji yang mereka memang terkenal cuek, dingin dan datar serta Nara Shikamaru yang kembali tidur tanpa merasa ternganggu dengan suara tertawa teman-temannya ini. "nee, ruko-chan, mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana" Tanya Hinata kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat dua dan beriris shappier aka Namikaze Naruko. "kalau aku rencananya akan masuk ke Tokyo Internasional High School, tapi kata orang test masuk ke sana sangat susah, aku gak yakin bisa lulus dengan otak ku yang pas-pasan ini" kata Naruko sambil mengeluh.

"waah sama dong" sahut semua teman-temannya ini, kecuali empat pemuda yang memang pada dasarnya cuek. "kamu tenang ajja ruko-chan, kami semua kan juga mau masuk ke sana, gimana kalau kita belajar bareng aja, kami bantuin kamu belajar deh materi yang gak di mengerti" hibur gadis berambut merah muda pendek beriris emerald aka Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno Kizashi, seorang pengusaha di bidang alat kecantikan. "iya, ruko-chan, kami akan bantuin kamu kok" sambung gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua dan beriris coklat aka Karasuma Tenten, anak dari seorang ilmuan Karasuma kirio (minjamcharasebelahlagi heheheh) sambil menepuk bahu Naruko.

"yosh, ayo kita belajar bersama" teriak gadis-gadis dan Kiba, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, "hn" guman tiga cowok dingin dan datar aka Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sai, dan Hyuuga Neji. "mendokusai.."gumam seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedikit kesal, acara tidurnya ternganggu.

"terima kasih ya teman-teman" sahut Naruko yang terharu mendengar pengakuan teman-temannya ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi siswa-siswi Tokyo Internasional Junior High School bersorak gembira, sama halnya dengan kelas III-A, mereka juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

Seorang gadis pirang emas tengah asyik membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas pink kesanyangannya, sampai seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis beriris onyx aka Uchiha Sai, tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Naruko, ayo pulang" ajaknya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha. Naruko yang mendengar suara Sai menoleh, "ayo.." serunya dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan sang sahabat kecil.

"cieee, ada yang kencan nih" goda teman-teman dekatnya, "apaan sih" bantah Naruko dengan muka yang memerah padam.

Sai pov

"cieee, ada yang kencan nih" goda teman-teman dekatku, apaan sih mereka ada-ada aja, orang kami Cuma pulang bareng aja, kemudian ku dengar Naruko membantah mereka, "apaan sih" bantah Naruko dengan muka yang memerah padam, kalau lihat mukanya yang memerah kayak gitu tambah manis dan imut deh, arrggh apa yang sedang kupikiran, tapi, jujur ya aku memang mengakui dia cantik dan manis apalagi kalau sedang memerah gitu.

Apa sih yang ku pikirkan. "kita kan hanya pulang bareng iya kan, sai" katanya lagi. Ku balas dengan hn andalanku. Ku dengar mereka masih belum berhenti menggodanya, "kita pulang ajja sekarang yuk sai" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku, aku tau dia pasti malu, karena di goda terus, setelah kami keluar dari kelas, dapat ku dengar mereka tertawa dengan keras, mungkin mereka senang bisa menjaili Naruko yang memang pikiranya masih polos banget.

End of sai pov

Sesampainya diparkiran, mereka segera menuju ke Motor sportnya sai, di perjalanan menuju Komplek tempat mereka tinggal, Naruko terus mengoceh tentang kakaknya, dia sungguh sangat merindukan kakak kembarannya, namun sai hanya diam saja, walau dalam hati dia juga merindukan sosok kakak kembarannya juga aka Uchiha Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruko, motor sport sai berhenti, Naruko turun dari motor, kemudian dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah sai pergi meninggalkan perkarangan rumahnya.

Naruko masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gontai, "taidama" sahutnya. "okeari, Naruko-sama" sahut para pelayannya. "kaa-san mana" tanyanya pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya, "Kushina-sama sedang keluar, Naruko-sama" jawab pelayan itu, "trus, baa-san dan Karin-nee mana" tanyanya lagi. "Karin-sama, Tsunade-sama juga sedang pergi bersama Kushina-sama" jawabnya lagi, "Naruko-sama tidak makan siang dulu, biar saya suruh koki memasakkan Naruko-sama makanan" kata sang kepala pelayan.

"tidak usah, nanti saja, kalau ruko udah lapar, ruko akan mengatakannya padamu, iruka-san" kata Naruko, "baiklah, kalau begitu, tapi kalau Naruko-sama butuh sesuatu, panggil saya saja" kata sang kepala pelayan itu. Naruko hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

.

.

Skip time

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, Kushina memberitahukan akan kepulangan Naruto kepada semua anggota keluarga, semua anggota keluarga Namikaze sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Kushina, apalagi Naruko, dia yang mendengar itu langsung menari-nari seperti anak kecil yang baru di kasih permen lollipop kesukaannya, apalagi ia yang akan menjemput sang kakak.

Di kamar Naruko, ia membayangkan seperti apa kakaknya sekarang, terakhir dia bertemu dengan kakaknya pada saat seluruh keluarga Namikaze menghadiri Wisuda S3 kakaknya se tahun yang lalu, dan juga acara penghargaan bergengsi yang di banyak di hadiri oleh Naruto, karena ia salah satu yang mendapatkan penghargaan itu karena dedikasi dan kegeniusannya di bidang kedokteran.

Sejujurnya, kadang Naruko sendiri iri dengan sang kakak kembar, kakaknya ini di umur 9 tahun sudah mengerti pelajaran smp dan di umur 10 tahun ia mengerti pelajaran sma, dia masih ingat Naruto merengek minta di masukin ke smp pada saat umurnya 9 tahun, dan dengan terpaksa orang tuanya memasukkan dia ke smp aka Tokyo Internasional High school, baru belajar 4 bulan pertama ia udah minta ujian kenaikan kelas ke kelas dua, gurunya hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan keinginan sang kakak, dan lebih mencenggangkan hasil ujiannya sempurna semua, begitu seterusnya, akhirnya ia bisa menamatkan smp Cuma dalam waktu 1 tahun, di tahun berikutnya ia masuk ke Tokyo Internasional senior High School dan menamatkannya satu tahun kemudian, makanya kakaknya itu merenggek ingin kuliah di Luar Negeri, dengan terpaksa orang tuanya mengizinkan.

kakaknya genius sedangkan dirinya biasa-biasa saja, tapi, itu tidak membuatnya minder, dia tetap bangga mempunyai saudari kembar seperti Naruto, walau dia genius tetapi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun sombong dan berkata angkuh serta senang dipuji, malahan setiap ada orang yang memujinya dia akan berkata, 'aku masih banyak kekurangan dan masih perlu banyak belajar'.

Di kamar sai, sama halnya dengan Naruko, sai juga sedang membayangkan seperti apa kakaknya sekarang, karena saat ia di ruang makan, ibunya mengatakan bahwa kakak kembarnya dan kakeknya-Uchiha Madara akan pulang dari Inggris, sampai ia tadi bersorak gembira-memang dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresinya pada keluarganya saja serta Naruko, sahabat dekatnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya terkekeh geli melihat putra bungsunya ini. Jujur ia penasaran bagai mana kakaknya sekarang, wajar dia penasaran karena sang kakak sudah pergi ke Inggris sejak umur mereka 5 tahun dengan sang kakek dengan alasan ingin belajar bisnis dan orang tuanya malah setuju saja.

Dan juga terakhir kali dia ketemu dengan sang kakak ketika, wisuda s3nya di University of Harvard, jurusan business 1 tahun yang lalu, 9 bulan kemudian kakaknya mencoba membangun perusahaannya sendiri dari nol, akhirnya perusahaan itu bisa berdiri dan sekarang sudah berkembang dan bisa bersaing dengan perusahaan lain di Inggris, yang ia beri nama sharingan crop. Itu yang ia tau dari cerita sang kakak dan keluarganya.

Kadang ia iri dengan sang kakak, karena, sang kakak sudah bisa menamatkan s3nya, kakaknya genius, tapi sai sendiri juga pintar. Tapi, walau begitu sai tetap bangga mempunyai kakak seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di Los Angeles, Naruto sedang menunggu jadwal penerbangannya ke Jepang, setelah pemberitahuan dari operator pihak bandara akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam pesawatnya.

Di pesawat yang juga sedang menuju ke Jepang, di dalam pesawat tersebut salah satu penumpangnya ada pemuda berambut raven yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam, sedang memandangi awan namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang beriris biru yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia tahu gadisnya itu juga sudah menamatkan s3nya sama seperti dirinya. Jujur saja ia bangga terhadap sosok itu.

.

.

.

Di jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo Internasional High School, kelas III-A, masuk seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan penuh semangat menyapa teman sekelasnya.

Hari pun berlalu indah, sepulang sekolah, "nee, gimana kalau kita ke Mall, dulu sebentar mumpung baru jam 16:30" usul ino. "ide bagus tuh" sahut para gadis yang lain.

"gomenne teman-teman, kayaknya ruko gak bisa ikut dengan kalian," kata Naruko. "kenapa, Naru-chan" Tanya hinata. "karena, ruko harus jemput kakak kembar ruko, di bandara" jawab Naruko.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, kita ikut dengan Naruko ajja, sekalian aku pengen lihat bagaimana rupa kakak Naruko ini" kata sakura yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

.

.

Skip time

Di sinilah mereka sampai di bandara Narita airport, mereka menunggu kedatangan Naruto, sampai akhirnya datang seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung di gerainya serta di blow di setiap ujungnya beriris shappier yang mengenakan dress berwarna biru langit dengan handbag berwarna hitam serta dia memakai high heel 5 cm senada dengan handbagnya tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil mendorong troli kopernya.

"onee-chan" teriak Naruko sambil melambaikan tangan, Naruto yang melihat tingkah sang adik hanya tersenyum manis. Setelah, Naruto mendekat, Naruko segera memeluk sang kakak, sambil berkata aku merindukanmu.

"ekhm" batuk buatan dari sakura. Naruko tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya, segera ia lepaskan pelukan dari sang kakak.

"oh iya, kenalin ini teman-teman, ini kakak kembarku, namanya Namikaze Naruto" kata naruko

"hallo, namaku haruno sakura, panggil aja sakura, salam kenal Naru-chan, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" kata sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya. " aku Namikaze Naruto, tentu saja boleh saku-chan, salam kenal juga" kata naruto sambil ikut menjulurkan tangannya.

"hallo, namaku hyuuga hinata, panggil aja hinata, salam kenal Naru-chan, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" kata hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya. " aku Namikaze Naruto, tentu saja boleh hina-chan, salam kenal juga" kata naruto sambil ikut menjulurkan tangannya.

"kalau aku yamanaka ino, panggil aja ino, salam kenal Naru-chan" kata ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya. " aku Namikaze Naruto, ino-chan, salam kenal juga" kata naruto sambil ikut menjulurkan tangannya. "aku karasuma tenten, panggil aja tenten, salam kenal Naru-chan, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" kata tenten sambil menjulurkan tangannya. " aku Namikaze Naruto, tentu saja boleh tenten-chan, salam kenal juga" kata naruto sambil ikut menjulurkan tangannya.

Setelah acara perkenalannya selesai, kemudian mereka keluar dari bandara, ketika sampai diparkiran mobil, Naruko tiba-tiba berhenti. "kenapa berhenti ruko-chan" Tanya Naruto. "nee, nee-chan bukannya itu sasu-nii dan sai ya" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk kearah said dan sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto seakan menenggang, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat sasuke secepat itu, melihat Naruto terdiam, mereka pun heran. "daijobuka naru-chan" Tanya sakura. "daijobu, saku-chan, ayo kita masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Di dalam mobil naruto hanya terdiam, 'sasuke-kun' batinnya.

TBC

Heheheh maaf telat updatenya ya minna-san, arigatou yang udah review nya (sambil membungkukkan badan)

Soalnya lagi buntu ide heheheh #emangadayangnanya

Semoga kalian suka dengan capther ini, gomenne kalau masih banyak kesalahannya.

Akhir kata RnR ya minna-san


	5. naruko and sai's plan part 1

Chapter sebelumnya

Setelah acara perkenalannya selesai, kemudian mereka keluar dari bandara, ketika sampai diparkiran mobil, Naruko tiba-tiba berhenti. "kenapa berhenti ruko-chan" Tanya Naruto. "nee, nee-chan bukannya itu sasu-nii dan sai ya" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk kearah said dan sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto seakan menenggang, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat sasuke secepat itu, melihat Naruto terdiam, mereka pun heran. "daijobuka naru-chan" Tanya sakura. "daijobu, saku-chan, ayo kita masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Di dalam mobil naruto hanya terdiam, 'sasuke-kun' batinnya.

**Title : I am here **

**Pair : sasufemnaru, sainaruko, slight gaasaku, shikaino, kibahina, nejiten dll**

**Warning : smart!naru, femnaru, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll**

**Disclemer : Naruto milik Om Mamashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita abal ini milikku heheheh**

Capther 5 : naruko and sai's plan part 1

Naruto POV

Apa iya yang aku lihat tadi itu sasuke, kalau iya kenapa dia tidak mengabariku, kalau dia juga sudah kembali, setidaknya Sai mengatakan itu pada Naruko, sasuke, apa kamu benar-benar sudah melupakanku, aku sungguh merindukanmu sasuke, selama 10 tahun terakhir ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam ku, aku selalu meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kamu baik-baik saja, jika waktunya kamu akan menjemputku dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, dengan dua orang anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang mirip denganmu dan diriku.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia, tapi apakah kamu juga memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, atau kamu memang sudah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit dan itu membuat air mataku turun.

"-chan, naru-chan" sahut Tenten sambil menggoyangkan badanku "yah, ada apa ten-chan" kata ku sambil mengahapus jejak air mata yang tadi turun dengan sendiri. "daijobuka, kenapa kamu menangis," katanya lagi dengan nada yang kawathir, yang lain mendengar perkataan tenten menoleh kearah ku dengan tatapan 'kenapa' serta penuh tanda Tanya, aku yang melihat perubahan pada mimic wajah sahabat-sahabat saudari kembarku ini Cuma menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mengatakan "daijobu, aku Cuma terharu, setelah sekian lama tidak pulang, akhirnya bisa kembali ke Negara yang menjadi tempat kelahiranku ini" jawabku berbohong walau tidak sepenuhnya, aku akui aku juga merindukan Negara ini terutama keluargaku dan tentu saja dia juga.

Mereka yang mendengar Jawabanku hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka, tanda kurang percaya dengan ucapanku, "benar kok" kataku lagi dengan nada yang ku buat seyakin mungkin. Mereka kemudian menghela nafas, kemudian berkata "baiklah, oke selamat datang kembali naru-chan" aku hanya membalas ucapan mereka dengan anggukan dan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

Di perjalanan menuju kediaman ku ini, aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah tentang sasuke yang sempat aku pikirkan, karena tingkah konyol ke empat sahabat Naruko ini. Lihat saja, ada di antara mereka yang bisa menirukan gaya konyol guru smpnya, ada juga yang mengeluh masalah sepeleh seperti masalah yang bisa ada di wajah atau yang mengeluh tentang tas yang sedang mereka incar di mall, malah di beli sama orang lain dan banyak tingkah konyol mereka yang lain.

Aku yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah konyol itupun ikut tertawa, aku kadang iri dengan naruko, ia bisa merasakan suasana sekolah, masa remaja, main sama teman-teman dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan aku malah berkutit dengan buku tebal, lab, praktek dan sebagainya tentang ilmu kedokteran. Tapi, walaupun seperti itu aku tetap bangga dengan diri aku sendiri, walau aku awalnya berteman dengan buku tebal, setelah masuk kuliah aku mempunyai banyak teman dan juga banyak pengalaman.

Dan yang paling penting dengan ilmu yang aku miliki aku bisa berguna untuk masyarakat umum. Tidak terasa waktu 45 menit akhirnya kami sampai ke kediaman kami. Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, aku melihat ke sekeliling perkarangan rumahku, tidak banyak yang berubah.

Kami aka aku dan Naruko serta ke empat teman baru ku masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang ternyata sudah di sambut oleh pelayan rumah beserta keluarga ku, bisa ku lihat ada dei-nee dan itachi-nii, ada anak laki-laki kecil di depan mereka berambut hitam dan beriris hitam seperti ayahnya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Konohamaru, mereka berdiri di samping sebelah kiri kemudian di ikuti oleh kaa-san dan tou-san, jii-san dan baa-san dan paling kanan ada Karin-nee dan seorang pemuda yang aku kenal dengan nama Hozuki Suigetsu, pemuda berambut perang beriris ungu, dari ceritanya Naruko di mobil tadi, Suigetsu nii-san itu adalah calon suami Karin-nee dan juga ternyata Suigetsu-nii ini adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang merajai pasar dunia dalam bidang Fashion, pantas saja Karin-nee suka, sama-sama di bidang Fashion sih.

"tadaima minna-san" sahutku riang walau air mataku sedikit ada yang lolos jatuh, tapi kemudian ku sapu kasar. "okeari, naru-chan/naruto-sama" sahut mereka semua.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ibu ku berjalan ke arah ku, yang kemudian memelukku erat sambil berkata "kaa-san sangat merindukanmu nak" berulang kali, aku pun menjawab dengan pelan "aku juga merindukanmu kaa-san". Setelah beberapa saat, kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku kemudian memeluk satu persatu keluargaku.

"ekhm, jangan hiraukan kami dong, kami kan masih disini juga, kalis" kata naruko. Aku yang mendengar perkataannya hanya tersenyum sambil menghentikan kegiatan peluk-memeluknya, "ayo, nak kita ke ruang makan, kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kamu" sahut kaa-san sambil menarik ku ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi takjubku saat melihat semua makanan kesukaan ku ada di atas meja.

.

.

.

Skip time

Setelah selesai makan, aku ke kamar untuk mandi begitu juga dengan Naruko serta keempat teman ceweknya ini, yang dengan secepat kilat memutuskan untuk menginap di sini, dengan alasan besok juga hari libur yang sebelum itu, mereka sudah meminta izin kepada orang tua masing-masing.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, aku mengenakan dress santai berwarna coklat bermotif bunga mawar serta berlengan pendek, rambut pirangku ku gerai. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku kemudian turun ke lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya menuju ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya di sana, aku bisa melihat ada kaa-san dan tou-san, Karin-nee, dan keempat teman-teman Naruko serta Naruko itu sendiri.

"hai, minna-san, sudah lama, apa aku boleh bergabung disini" kataku pada mereka. "hai, sayang boleh kok, malahan kami sedang menunggumu" balas kaa-san "menungguku ada acara apa nih, kalau boleh tau" Tanya ku pada mereka. Hmm, aku bisa melihat mereka sedang berpikir, hening. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan suasana canggung begini.

"nee-san, kami boleh minta tolong tidak" kata Naruko dengan nada seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan "boleh, emang mau minta tolong apa" jawabku, mereka kemudian saling berpandangan kemudian berteriak "bombing kami belajar dong karena sebulan lagi kami test masuk ke Tokyo Internasional High School, naru-nee/naru-chan dan…" aku kira mau mereka mau bilang apa, minta tolong bombing belajar rupanya, tapi tunggu ada dannya, "dan juga masuk bareng kita ke Tokyo Internasional High School, ya ya, kami mohon, please" mohon mereka dengan puppy eyes mereka, jujur aku binggung mau jawab apa.

"oke oke.. please" mohon mereka. "kalau yang pertama boleh. Tapi untuk yang kedua gak bisa kayaknya" jawabku. "yah kenapa" kata mereka "karena aku sudah menamatkan masa sma, lagian aku mau praktek di rumah sakit, jadi gak mungkin ada waktu buat ke sekolah" jawabku sambil melirik kearah kaa-san, tou-san dan Karin-nee untuk mencari bantuan. Tapi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu, "ayolah Naru-nee/chan" mohon mereka lagi.

"kan gak ada salahnya, di bangku sma kan kamu bisa menikmati masa remaja kamu, gak seperti sekarang kamu mikirin praktek kamu" kata kaa-san, sebenarnya benar sih apa yang di katakan oleh kaa-san, "iya, benar tuh kata kaa-san mu naru-chan, gak ada salahnya kan" sambung tou-san. "iya, benar siapa tau di sma nanti kamu bisa ketemu dengan calon pacar" tambah nee-san dengan nada menggoda. "ya ya please" renggek mereka lagi. Setelah aku berpikir lagi, "yah baiklah setidaknya anggap ini sebagai hiburan" kata ku pada akhirnya. Bisa aku lihat mereka bersorak gembira., yah setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa melupakan dia sejenak. "kapan kita bisa mulai belajarnya" Tanya sakura "terserah kalian" balas ku. "bagaimana kalau mulai besok, kita belajar di tempat biasa, ajak sekalian anak-anak cowok" usul tenten. "oke, setuju, bagaimana naru-chan" kata ino mewakili yang lain. "baiklah" balas ku.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing, sesampainya di dalam kamar aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur queen size ku, aku masih terpikirkan masalah yang sedang aku pikirkan dari bandara tadi. "yah, sudahlah gak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lebih aku istirahat" kataku sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

End of Naruto pov

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Aku sedang termenung di kamarku, aku masih ingat saat aku tiba di Tokyo, aku di jemput oleh saudara kembarku, saat berada di dalam mobil di parkiran aku seperti melihat sosok yang aku rindukan tengah berada melihat ke arah ku, walau aku tidak yakin tapi, hatiku menjerit kalau itu benar dia. Sampai mobil berjalan pun aku masih melihat ke belakang, sai pun heran melihat tingkahku. Sampai di rumah aku di sambut oleh kedua orang tua ku, aku heran kenapa aku gak melihat sosok aniki dirumah, yang di jawab kaa-san dia sedang berada di rumah dei-nee. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu kami pun makan malam bersama, dan juga aku masih ingat saat sai meminta aku membimbingnya belajar dan ikut masuk ke sma yang sama dengannya, entah apa yang aku pikirkan aku reflex spontan mengiyakannya.

Dan di sinilah aku termenung kembali mengingat tentangnya, kemudian aku mengambil sebuah bingkat foto dia di atas meja lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidurku, di dalam foto itu menampakkan diriku yang masih berumur 5 tahun tersenyum bersama seorang gadis yang seusia denganku, dia berambut pirang beriris biru, dia memakai gaun putih panjang dengan renda-rendah bermotif bunga berwarna sama serta heels 5 cm, rambut pirangnya ia gerai ikal memakai jepit rambut bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna putih, dia cantik sekali. Tanpa sadar bahwa bibirku membentuk senyum ketika mengingatnya.

End of sasuke pov

.

.

.

Normal pov

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan, mereka menuju tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mengahbiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dekat. Sesampainya di sana Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengatakan decak kagumnya tehadap tempat itu.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang di lereng bukit itu terdapat hamparan bunga yang memiliki berbagai jenis, juga di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ada sebuah pondok yang di dalam pondok itu sudah terdapat meja dan kursi, serta 2 tempat tidur kayu tanpa kasur- yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bersantai di temani oleh hembusan pelan dari angin, di samping pondok itu tedapat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"wah sugoii,, indah sekali" decak kagum naruto. "iiya, memang, pemandangan di sini memang indah" balas hinata. Yang mereka kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan indah yang telah di suguhkan oleh sang maha pecipta. "aarrghh, nyebeliinn" teriak ino dan sakura di susul dengan teriakan naruko dan tenten, sambil duduk dan melipatkan kedua tangan mereka ke dada. "kalian, kenapa teman-teman" Tanya hinata di susul anggukan dari naruto.

"ini loh, shika-kun, aku bilang sama dia, kita mau belajar bareng, dia bilang malas dan dia mau tidur, nyebelin kan" kata ino, "iya sama, neji-kun juga bilang, malas, belajar ajja kalian, aku mau latihan taekwondo sama kiba" sambung tenten. "kalian masih mending, mereka kasih alasan, lah aku, gaara-kun Cuma bilang hn doang, terus telponnya langsung di matikan, nyebelin kan" balas sakura "kalau aku malah di matikan telponnya sama sai-kun, dan dia sms lagi sibuk dengan kembaran, nyebelinkan" tambah naruko.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Naruto meneggang saat mendengar perkataan Naruko "saa..ma kem..baran..nya" Tanya naruto dengan nada memastikan, walau kentara ada getaran di nada bicaranya. Naruko mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, "astaga, berarti sasuke-kun sudah pulang dong" seru naruko yang menyadari hal itu. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terduduk, 'berarti dia memang sudah kembali, tapi kenapa ia tiding menghubungiku' batin naruto.

Naruko yang melihat perubahan sang kakak, mengerti akan kondisi hatinya, "sudahlah naru-nee, mungkin dia mau bikin surprise padamu, makanya dia gak bilang bahwa dia sudah pulang" hibur naruko sambil mengelus pundak sang kakak. Sedang yang lain hanya terdiam, karena tidak tau tentang apa yang tengah di bahas oleh kakak beradik ini. Sadar akan situasi yang telah terjadi naruto kembali bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"kenapa situasinya jadi seperti ini, sudah lah ayo kita kembali ke tujuan awal kita ke sini, ayo, ayo keluarkan buku kalian, pelajaran apa yang masih kurang kalian pahami" kata naruto sambil mengambil buku pelajaran anak smp dan membukanya perlahan. Mereka pun tahu, bahwa naruto Cuma berpura-pura mengalihkan perhatian mereka supaya mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ino, sakura, tenten serta hinata menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti naruto untuk membuka buku pelajaran mereka.

Naruko yang melihat keadaan kakaknya menjadi prihatin, dia tahu betul bagaimana rasa sesak merindukan seseorang, karena ia juga pernah mengalami itu walau Cuma sekali, saat itu sai ikut perlombaan lukis tingkat nasional, dan di karanti selama 3 minggu, itu saja sudah membuatnya sesak memikirkan sai. Apalagi kakaknya yang memang sudah jarang bertemu, malahan sudah 10 tahun.

'o iya, bikin rencana ahh' batin naruko, kemudian dia mengambil smartphone nya, menjauhi mereka sebentar kemudian mengetik pesan singkat pada seseorang. "aku belum mengerti pelajaran fisika dan matematika nee-san" kata naruko yang kemudian menghampiri mereka dan di setujui oleh ino.

"kalau aku pelajaran kimia naru-chan" sahut sakura yang disetujui oleh hinata dan tenten. "baiklah, kalau begitu kita bahas pelajaran kimia aja dulu ya, yang mana yang belum mengerti saku-chan , hina-chan, ten-chan" Tanya naruto. Kemudian mereka menunjukan bab yang belum mereka mengerti, naruto kemudian menjelaskan pada mereka dengan detail, mereka mengangguk paham. Setelah menjelaskan pelajaran kimia, naruto melanjutkan mengajari mereka pelajaran fisika dan matematika.

3 jam kemudian,..

"wah, ternyata kimia lebih mudah ya kalau di ajarkan oleh naru-chan" sahut tenten "iya betul tuh, aku lebih paham di jelaskan oleh naru-chan dari pada sensei" balas sakura. "iya" sambung hinata menyetujui perkataan tenten dan sakura. "bagaimana kalian gak akan ngerti, setiap pelajaran kimia kalian tidur" sindir ino. "inoo.." seru ketiga gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam "emang iya kan, kalian tidur setiap pelajaran kimia, iya kan ruko-chan" balas ino sambil meminta bantuan dengan tatapan sekan berkata 'tolong bantu aku' pada naruko. Naruko yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu menghela nafas berat. "kalian juga kan ruko-chan dan ino, kalian juga tidur setiap pelajaran matematika dan fisika" balas tenten dan dianggukan oleh hinata dan sakura.

"eerr, ituu.." kata naruko gugup karena merasa ada aura hitam di sekitar kakaknya. "benar apa yang di katakan oleh ten-chan, ruko-chan" kata naruto. "heheheh.." cengiran canggung naruko. "ittai.." jerit naruko sambil memengang kepalanya "kenapa nee-san, mukul kepala ruko" protes naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya, naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, seakan itu adalah hal yang paling santai. Hinata, sakura, ino dan tenten tertawa melihat tingkah. "ittaii kenapa kami juga di jitak naru-chan" protes mereka kemudian, "itu karena salah kalian, siapa suruh tidur di dalam kelas" kata naruto. "bukan begitu, naru-chan/nee, soalnya sensei yang mengajar pelajaran itu, membosankan" bela mereka, sekarang malah naruko yang tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. "alasan, nanti ilmunya gak akan melengket di otak kalian, jika kalian bersikap seperti itu di sma nanti, jangan buat lagi ya," nasehat naruto sambil men death glare mereka berlima.

Kelima gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajah mereka "baiklah kami tidak akan buat lagi" sahut mereka serempak dengan wajah innocent.

"Hahahah.. kalian harus lihat ekspresi wajah kalian, itu lucu sekali" kata naruto. "naru-chan.." kata mereka sambil mengeluarkan hawa hitam dari dalam diri mereka, "aku kan hanya bercanda hehehe" kata naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa "ya sudah ayo pulang, sudah sore" ajak naruto. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas berat kemudian mengikuti naruto kearah mobil yang memang sudah menjemput mereka.

.

.

Di jam yang sama, dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai fisik yang sama yang ,membedakan mereka Cuma gaya rambut, karena yang satu gaya pantat ayam dan satu lagi gaya klimis, tengah berada di dalam mobil khusus (gak tahu namanya) yang di sediakan oleh pengelolah lapangan golf.

Pemuda berambut klimis mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam sakunya, di buka kuncinya dan dia melihat ada pesan singkat,

To : sai-kun

From : Namikaze Naruko

Subject : bisa bantu tidak

Nee, sai-kun, boleh minta tolong tidak, ≈_≈, aku mohon, hmm, sebenarnya aku juga gak tau harus mulai dari mana, tapi aku ingin sai-kun bantu aku untuk mendekatkan naru-nee dengan sasu-nii lagi, mau kan ? aku mohon,,, ya ya please.. kalau sai-kun mau bantuin aku, aku akan nurutin apa aja yang sai-kun mau.. please kali ini aja..

Sai yang membaca pesan singkat dari naruko terkekeh pelan, sehinggah sasuke yang berada di dekatnya saja heran dengan tingkah adik kembarnya ini. Tapi, dia diam saja, walau dia penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat adik kembarnya seperti itu. Setelah mobil itu sampai di parkiran, mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka serta memasukkannya ke dalam mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Skip time

Setelah sampai di rumah, sai dan sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, "nee, sai, kapan pendaftaran masuk ke sma itu di mulai" tanya sasuke pada sai, sedang sai yang mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak kembar mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"hmm, mulainya minggu depan nii-san" jawab sai. 'oh' setelah mengumamkan itu, sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mandi. Dan sai juga tengah berjalan ke arah kamarnya sambil tersenyum evil.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze, ke dua gadis pirang itu memasuki rumahnya dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Naruko pov

Aku memasuki kamarku, kemudian aku meletakkan tasku dan smartphone ku ke atas meja belajarku kemudian aku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku bersiap-siap, setelah selesai bersiap-siap aku memeriksa smartphone ku, karena siapa tahu sai-kun telah membalas sms ku tadi, ternyata benar dia sudah membalasnya.

**To : Namikaze Naruko**

**From : sai-kun**

**Subject : bisa bantu tidak**

**Jadi, naru-chan sudah pulang, baguslah, baiklah aku akan bantuin kamu, asal kamu mau jadi maid aku selama dua minggu, kalau mau sih, kalau gak ya sudah, aku gak akan mau bantuin kamu, pikirkan baik baik tawaranku :D**

Setelah membaca sms balasan dari sai, emosi ku tidak bisa di tahan lagi, tapi kalau gak ada bantuan dari dia, aku gak bisa menjalankan misi ku dong. Baiklah demi nee-san aku akan turutin kemauan sai, setelah aku membalas sms sai, aku turun ke bawa ikut makan malam bersama keluarga ku.

TBC

Hehehe maaf ya minna-san telat update,, semoga kalian suka dengan kelanjutan cerita abal ku ini,, heheh

Jgan lupa RnR ya minna-san..

Arigatou sebelumnya, karena telah mau membaca fic abal ku ini...


End file.
